batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean Seasons
| number = 9 | image = File:Mean Seasons.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = April 25, 1998 | director = Hiroyuki Aoyama | writer = Hilary J. Bader | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Growing Pains | next1 = The Demon Within | previous2 = Over the Edge | next2 = Critters }} :"Another season, another reason for making trouble." ::- Calendar Girl Mean Seasons is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for introducing the character of Calendar Girl to the series; a relatively original character, although somewhat derivative of the classic comic book enemy of Batman called "Calendar Man". "Mean Seasons" is the 13th produced episode and the 9th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot During a fashion show, a masked girl and her henchmen kidnap the lead designer in front of a helpless audience and leaves only a calendar marked with a specific date. The police start investigating the case and the media starts calling her the Calendar Girl. Later, Bruce Wayne is his way to a motor show exhibition, although his mind is still recalling a conversation he had with Lucius Fox about the retirement age in Wayne Enterprises and the inevitable aging process. However, Bruce stops worrying about the signs of aging when he notices a strange van in front of the motor show and he tells Alfred to drive to a more private place. Inside the motor show, Calendar Girl shows up again and kidnaps the head of Gotham Motors, but she is confronted by Batman before she could get away. Nonetheless, Calendar Girl's gadgets allow her to escape while Batman watches helpless as she drops another calendar marked with a different date. In the Batcave, Batman and Batgirl cross-reference information related to the kidnapped victims and the dates in the calendars left behind. The Batcomputer finds a connection with Page Monroe, a former model who was fired by the kidnapped victims years ago when she turned 30. Page was fired due to the companies' shift towards a younger audience, which in return left her unemployed and without chances to start anew. Afterwards, Batman and Batgirl visit Page's former agent, who informs them that he tried to get her to star in a sitcom, but the show was unsuccessful and Page's show was cancelled in favor of a youth oriented show. With this information, Batman and Batgirl know who will be the next victim. The head of the WGBS' studios presents a new line of shows during an exposition, all of them youth oriented, but the ceremony is crashed by Calendar Girl and her henchmen. Batman and Batgirl arrive in time to confront them, but the criminals manage to kidnap the third victim. Batman and Batgirl chase the crooks out to the open sets of the TV studios, where Calendar Girl activates a robotic dinosaur to attack the heroes, allowing her and her gang to escape. It takes Batman and Batgirl some time to deal with the animatronic dinosaur, but they eventually manage to destroy it. The next day, Batgirl discovers that Page Monroe still owns an abandoned club called "Faces", which she might be using as her hideout. Bruce arranges to meet Batgirl there, while he also decides to adjust the retirement policy of Wayne Enterprises, allowing employees to work as long as they can perform; which makes at least one elder employee very happy. At Calendar Girl's hideout, the three captives are shown pictures of Page Monroe in her prime and they're all told that there is only one more holiday to celebrate—the Day of the Dead. She appears, dressed in black and carrying a scythe. Batman and Batgirl arrive and a brief fight ensues were the slide projector showing pictures of Page Monroe is damaged and this causes her to be distracted and easily beaten. The Gotham City Police Department arrive and release the captives, while arresting Page and her gang. Harvey Bullock removes Calendar Girl's mask and she screams in anguish, trying to hide her face from everyone's sight, claiming she is hideous and nobody should look at her. Nonetheless, Batgirl notices that Page is still beautiful, yet Batman realizes that Page can't see that anymore, as all she can see in the mirror are her flaws. Cast Notes & Trivia * This is one of the few episodes of TNBA that was not included in any cutscene for the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery MS 01 - Calendar.jpg MS 02 - Girl.jpg MS 03 - GCPD HQ.jpg MS 04 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 05 - Lucius.jpg MS 06 - Alfred and Bruce.jpg MS 07 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 08 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 09 - Batman.jpg MS 10 - Calendar Girl.jpg|Dan Riba reference MS 11 - Batpeople.jpg MS 12 - Batgirl.jpg MS 13 - Page Monroe.jpg MS 14 - Page Monroe.jpg MS 15 - Faces Club.jpg MS 16 - Page Monroe.jpg MS 17 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 18 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 19 - Batgirl.jpg MS 20 - Calendar Gun.jpg MS 21 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 22 - Batpeople.jpg MS 23 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 24 - Dinosaur.jpg MS 25 - Batgirl.jpg MS 26 - Run Batgirl Run.jpg MS 27 - Batgirl.jpg MS 28 - Page.jpg MS 29 - Monroe.jpg MS 30 - Calendar.jpg MS 31 - Girl.jpg MS 32 - Calendar.jpg MS 33 - Girl.jpg MS 34 - Burned.jpg MS 35 - Calendar Girl.jpg MS 36 - Beautiful Denial.jpg MS 37 - Broken Reflection.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Minor Villains Episodes